


Prompt: Late at night, what is there outside one's window?

by s0vereign



Series: Quick Sketches [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen, Moths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0vereign/pseuds/s0vereign





	Prompt: Late at night, what is there outside one's window?

_Moths really are drawn to a flame_ , they muttered to themselves. _Well, any source of light, really._ And it was true. Outside their bathroom window were a dozen or so moths no larger than their thumb in width. They had to watch bemusedly while brushing their teeth. Fluttering up and down the screen, the moths looked a little silly in their attempts to reach the bathroom light. These little fuzzy ones were alright at least, cuter than some of the much larger species that also lived in these parts of the woods.

Nightly routine done, the lights were turned off in the bathroom. But the moths remained, their faint silhouettes could be discerned from the traces of moonlight outside. This wouldn't have been a problem if their eyes hadn't started... glowing. What the hell was going on - _do moths usually have glowing yellow eyes?_ They were still fluttering against the screen too. Only now, tracing the insects' movements, they seemed to be deliberately positioning themselves on the window. Soon enough, they became still. A soft scrawl had been "written" on the screen.

_Hi._


End file.
